Wildlings
Besides Jeff, the wildlings are the island's only inhabitants. There are multiple species of wildlings, both hostile (which are called 'ferals' in-game) and friendly. Most of them wear a long clothing with a hoody (Only Stoneling dresses himself into a bulky stone, what a silly joke). *'Notice:' Friend wildlings data will move away soon to their own page from this article. This page will become a enemy wildling database. Keep an eye on our‘ enemy-reconing’ updates! Heroes, KEEP FIGHTING (for yourself and, of course, your village)! Friendly Wildlings While you and you alone decide how you want your base laid out, you depend mostly on your Wildling allies to build it. Friendly Wildlings live in huts, one to each hut. Each time you build a Wildling hut of a certain type, you will gain a corresponding Wildling. Upgrading a hut will upgrade the Wildling in it. 1: Default 2: 250 3: 500 4: 1000 5: 2000 Defendlings Defendlings will build defensive structures around your Outposts, similar to Buildlings. Defendlings are orange, fitting with the orange theme of the Library, Defense Factory, and Outpost. Lumberlings Lumberlings chop trees for Lumber. Each time they chop some Lumber out of a tree, they will carry it over to your Lumber Mill, but once you close the game, they will carry all of the Lumber they gather until they can't hold any more. They chop trees very slowly, but can be upgraded to chop faster and hold more Lumber. Each piece of Lumber that a Lumberling picks up is worth only 4 Lumber. Lumberlings are green like the leaves of a tree, fitting with the green theme of Lumber Storages and the Lumber Mill. You can find more info on the Lumberlings page. Stonelings Stonelings mine rocks for Stone. Like Lumberlings, they will carry the stone they mine to your Stone Mill while you are playing, but carry the Stone they mine until they cannot carry more once you close the game. Like Lumberlings, they mine stone slowly but can be upgraded to mine faster and hold more. Each piece of Stone that a Stoneling picks up is worth only 2 Stone. Stonelings of any level can only hold a maximum of half as much Resources as a Lumberling of the same level. Stonelings are light blue like stone, fitting with the light-blue theme of Stone Storages and the Stone Mill. You can find more info on the Stonelings page. 'Buildlings' Buildlings are the first wildlings Jeff meets once he reaches the village workshop at the beginning of the game. Jeff relies on them to build and upgrade buildings within the bounds of the village, as well as outposts, tiles, and flowerbeds. Although the first Buildling is free, each consecutive Buildling hut costs 250 more amber than the last. You can own no more than 5 buildling huts in total. The Bannerling The Bannerling's sole duty is to stand in front of the mines with a giant banner and provide next wave information like a spy. Clicking on him will provide some info about what you'll be facing in the next wave of Wildlings should you choose to face them. When a special wave, such as one containing a boss, is due, the Bannerling's banner will change colors, as will the Bannerling itself. *The Bannerling and its banner is usually light blue with a knife on it.. *First Reaperling wave will have a dark purple banner with a evil face on it. *Ultimate challenge of Feral kings (Unlocked when HQ is level 4 at every level’s final wave) will have red banner (With a crown and a dark-red rhino face). Will appear again at level 7, this time, King Wadaling becomes King Longling in the description. *Bonus waves: **The ancient Amberlings: Yellow with a diamond sign on the banner **The Rebellious Rangers: Purple with three arrows. Huge amount of Dartlings **Seek out for more in the game and put em’ here! Hostile Wildlings *Tips of wildling attack challenges that will appear on loading scren Hostile Wildlings can only be encountered during Wildling attacks, and when you first start the game. If Wildlings attack your HQ, (they must go past your outpost* first, and your defenses) they sometimes may set buildings on fire (If building health is 0 in current). You can repair buildings to stop the fire. *(outpost are as your first ‘HQ’ in Wildling attacks) *They’ll get united suit for later in the game. The suits mentioned in enemy status individually are just in primary form. Brown suits are their first united suit, then light purple. For more, please explore the game yourself. Thieflings The most basic (and the weakest) of enemies and always be the first enemy coming out from tunnels.Thieflings will not attack the player (unless you carries resources, this will increase the piority on attacking you.), only defensive barricades and anything else in their way. They have only one goal - to attack your HQ to steal your resources. Players can simply use any attack to defeat them. Sometimes they would be annoying when they come in large numbers to support other strong enemies.They are small in primary form. Speed: Fast Size: Smallest Health: Very Low Attack Damage: Weak Specials: Cannon fodders , non-actively attacking units Piority on targets: HQ (1st), blockades (2nd), player (least) Thumplings Thumplings are common troopers of hostiled wilding army. All of them carry any kind of weapon(wooden bats in primary form), and will attack the player. They will also go after gatling towers and outposts. Usually come in team of 3-5. They wear leather suits and carry wooden bat in primary form. Speed: Moderate Size: Normal Health: Simple Attack Damage: Simple Specials: Common trooper Piority on targets: Player (1st if near, otherwise 3rd), Outposts and HQs (1st), turrets (2nd), walls (4th) Dartlings Dartlings are shooters (that are also common troopers) shooting projectiles (looks like fire), shooting 3 at a time.They shoot at the player and defensive structures. Best way to defeat them is to shoot them while charging (remember that dodge their fire). But it would be a big trouble if they come in a large numbers, because you would be easier to get hurt in case. Usually come in team of 3-4. They wear purple suits in primary form. Speed: A bit slow Size: Normal Health: A bit weak Attack Damage: Normal Specials: Ranged attack Piority on targets: Same as trumplings. Shuntlings Shuntlings ride hogs.They charge very short distances(and being stunned) and deals big damage(It depends if you upgrade buildings or hero well) but have weak health.Best way to defeat them is to crush them with charge attacks while they are stunned. Usually come in number of 2-4 units. Riders wear green suits in primary form. Look bigger when stronger. Speed: Slow(Walking) Very fast(Charging) Size: Small but not that tiny Health: Normal Attack Damage: Big Specials: Charge Attacks Chargelings Chargelings are the advanced vision of Shuntlings and the elites of hostiled wildlings. They ride rhinos, and will charge the player blindly until they run into something(or getting dizzy after charging without raming into something like Shuntlings) and deals a large damage. Any hostile wildlings they hit will be stunned. Well, this enemy is really a building destroyer because they are strong in strength and health. Usually come in group of 1-3. Look bigger when stronger. Speed: Slow(Walking) Vary fast(Charging) Size: Large Health: Hard as stone Attack Damage: Harmful Specials: Charge attack Boomlings Boomlings launch dynamite into the air. They attacks player, outposts and HQ. Trying to attract them and crush them with charge attacks to knock them out fast. Usually come in group of 3-5. Wear light blue suit in primary form. Speed: A bit slow Size: Normal Health: 3\4 of a Dartling Attack Damage: Painful Specials: Ranged attack, Bomb unit Breachlings Breachlings are the advanced version (not at all) of Boomlings. They consist of four Wildlings carrying a large, red bomb. Upon defeat, or upon reaching your defenses, the large bomb will drop and create a huge blast and deals deadly damage. So, try to not getting too near or players would be blown up by their explosions. Usually come in group of 2. The bomb is the smallest in primary form, but it would be larger when stronger. Speed: Slow as a turtle Size: Large Health: Hard as steel Attack Damage: Destructive that will make nothing left on the battleground(Self destruction) Specials: Self destruct when near buildings or being defeated, Bomb unit, meat shield Reaperlings Reaperlings are one of the most powerful enemies in the game besides the Cheifling (more on this boss below) and are not able to be shot by the player. Recommend hiding behind barricades, while your towers finish him off, as he will not follow and cannot break the barricades.. You must run away to do this, as the Reaperling is quite fast itself. Speed: Fast Size: Tall man Health: Can only block a few shots(But players can’t shoot it) Attack Damage: Deadly that can reap your soul away in one hit, No damage to defenses, he will block your shots Specials: Only attacks the player, Unshootable for player but towers, killer unit Amberlings Amberlings typically stand near the mine where they spawned from (because they are miners, why not?). Killing them using the player will cause them to drop an Amber.(anyway, they are rare) They have a amber crete at their back. Speed: Fast Size: Small Health: Very Low Attack Damage: They do nothing so carefree Specials: Drops EXP shards when got shot, an amber dropped when killed Chieflings Super-Boss-like enemy, and this is the most legendary of enemy.The first Chiefling you meet will be King Wadaling, a mega boss. You should meet him some time after you upgrade your HQ to level 12. At this point, the Bannerling's banner will gain a crown and malicious eyes on a purple and orange background, and the Bannerling itself will turn purple and orange. Until you defeat King Wadaling, you will have no choice but to continue facing him and his boss mob. He rides a red Rhinolord (many horns on it’s head, so this rhino is very DANGEROUS) and wears a tribe leader crown. This boss is know to destroy anything it passes so don't stay anywhere near him. Speed: Four times faster than charge Speed Size: x4 large as your hut Health: 75000 + health regain. Attack Damage: High Area damage. Spawns 6 smaller boss ever minute. Can kill you if you don't avoid his hits. Shoots zap lights 50ft radius. Specials: Boss unit, drops 1,000 amber when killed. Sneaklings Sneaklings are enemies with two blades and they also hold a knife in their mouth (See the cover of this game, remember that is the NEWEST cover but not pre-alpha). As a stronger vision of thieflings, They have much health, so players should have support from towers and walls to defeat them easily. Speed: Sneaky steps Size: Fat and short Health: Hard as stone Attack Damage: Normal Specials: Elite unit